


Skinamarink

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Riding, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith and Lance have a talk about Lance's attitude during sex.Keith falls in love with Lance just a little bit more.





	Skinamarink

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I started writing for a thing but found I liked how it felt to end it where it did.  
> So I left it.

Keith covered his mouth, choking back his sounds as Lance held him close from behind. “Oh, my god shut up!” he hissed out, his face aching from how wide his smile was.

“What?” Lance asked, grinning as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck, swaying their hips together. They were both still clothed in their underwear, supposed to be having sex, but Lance--  
“Baby, you’re hotter than a rocket on the Fourth of July.” Keith cackled again, moving his hand back to swat at the taller man’s hip, feeling him grind his hardened cock against his ass.

“How can you say shit like that and still be hard?” Keith asked, grinning, holding back a noise when one of Lance’s hands moved down, brushing against the front of his own hips and palming at his dick.  
“You’re hard too.” Lance teased back. “You love it. You love me.”

 

“I don’t know why.” the shorter man smiled, humming happily when Lance kissed his neck again. Lance hummed back. And continued to hum. And… “Lance, don’t.”

“Oh,” Lance ignored him, “skinnamarinky dinky dink. Skinnamarinky do. I. Love. You.”

“Why are you like this?” Keith asked, laughing as he squirmed, but Lance held firm on his hips, keeping the slow grind going.

“I love you in the morning, and in the afternoon.” the Cuban man danced the two of them over to the bed, and Keith was helpless to follow. “I love you in the evening, underneath the moon.”

“Just stop, please.” the dark haired boy let out a yelp, continuing to laugh as he was spun around and playfully shoved backwards, landing on the bed before Lance crawled on top of him, planting kisses against his neck and collarbone.

“I,” kiss, “Love,” kiss, “You!” _Bite_. Keith gasped, his legs kicking up as he squealed.

 

“You fucking dork.” the pale man shoved him back, looking up to his boyfriend, unable to hide the fond look in his eyes or the wide smile on his lips. “You’ve been babysitting your sisters’ kids too much.”

“I think it’s a very romantic song.” Lance said, but continued to kiss down his boyfriend’s chest and stomach. “It’ll play at our wedding.” And Keith snorted.  
“I think not!” he said, shoving at his boyfriend’s head, squealing when Lance blew a raspberry onto his stomach. “Lance!”

 

Lance only grinned, moving back up to kiss his lips, looking down into his eyes. “You wanna ride me tonight?” he asked, causing Keith’s cheeks to flood with color.

“How the fuck can you do that?” he breathed out, but was already squirming to pull his underwear off.  
“Do what?” Lance asked, smiling as he sat back, reaching into the drawer in the bedside, rummaging around before dropping a well used bottle of lube and a condom packet onto the bed.

 

“Be so fucking goofy one minute,” Keith popped open the bottle, sitting up as well and shifted his legs. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it up, “then say the dirtiest words the next.” He reached behind him, his back arching slightly as he worked at an angle and began to prep himself.

 

Lance’s smile held as he picked up the condom, his other hand reaching to take his own underwear off. “It’s a talent, babe.” he said, ripping open the package and began to roll the condom on, looking back up towards his boyfriend. “I know when to be serious.”

“Mmm,” Keith bit his lip, his body adjusting as he worked his fingers inside of him. “That doesn’t seem to stop you from acting a fool when we have sex.”  
“Of course not.” the taller boy smiled, leaning over and kissed his lips. “What’s the point of sex if I can’t make you smile?”

 

Keith’s fingers stilled and he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. He felt a warm bubble inside his chest and he couldn’t help but smile back.  
“You’re such a sap.” he murmured, but leaned in to return the kiss.  
“But you love me.” the taller man said, and Keith gave a quiet sound of agreement. He moved his fingers, sliding them out, and gently reached over, pushing his boyfriend down flat on his back, and moved to straddle his hips.  
“And right now, I’m going to ride you.”

 

Lance’s pupils were blown wide, but even in the haze, he still managed to smirk, reaching up and helping to guide his boyfriend down onto his cock. Keith’s breath hitched, and the taller man ground his hips up once he was fully seated.  
“Well,” he murmured, “giddy up!” Keith began to laugh, his legs trembling as he began to move.


End file.
